


You Didnt Do Anything Wrong

by orphan_account



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon), rayllum - Fandom
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Midnight desert oasis, Oneshot, Pining Rayla, aftermath of the kiss before they leave the oasis in the morning, pining Callum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Callum tries to fix his relationship with Rayla after the kiss
Relationships: Callum/Rayla - Relationship, Rayla/Callum, Rayllum - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	You Didnt Do Anything Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys.  
> So this is my first fic. Ive decided to have a go since we are all on quarantine and im writing this at 4am so excuse any spelling mistakes. Please be nice.Comments and advice would be really helpful. Hope you enjoy!

Rayla hasn't looked him in the eyes since the kiss. It’s very obviously still on her mind, just like it is on his. He sits up against a tree peering at her from the corner of his eyes keeping his head straight so she doesn't know he's watching her.

She’s keeping herself busy rummaging through their supplies, not even attempting sleep, probably out of worry of what will happen about their Zym situation. Callum's obviously worried too, but cant help feeling guilty about that not being on the forefront of his mind. She kissed him and he screwed it up. He cant believe he hadn't seen it coming. She was feeling so bad about herself and he came over with a massive speech about how amazing she was. He called her beautiful for gods sake! He didn’t even understand what had happened until it was too late. Until his mouth had already gone ahead on its own and ruined it for him.

He liked Rayla. More and more since Ezran had left them but he never thought he would have to courage to act on it, never mind have her like him back. And here she was 10 metres away, not able to look him in the eyes because she thinks that she mad a mistake. That he doesn't feel the same way and he doesn't know how to fix it. How to make it go back to the way it was before, and he’s not even sure he wants to go back to how it was before after that experience. It felt nice. He liked it. He liked her, and sitting away from her and letting her run what happened again and again through her mind wasn’t helping.

Time to be the brave one for a change.

He lifted himself off the ground and dandered in her direction before plopping himself down on the ground beside her. A good, respectful amount of space between them. He could see her stiffen and worried that he was making the situation worse. He looked straight ahead and shifted awkwardly.

“..Do you need any help with that..or..?”  
She side eyed him looking a little annoyed  
“Im not even doing anyth-“

“You didn't do any wrong” he blurted out, mentally face-palming. Smooth Callum smooth.

“ I mean...I shouldn’t have said those things. When you were..how you were. I should've known better is what I'm saying.”  
She looked him straight in the eye now, seething.  
“You know, I thought i made it quite clear earlier that this was never to be brought up again. Obviously you have some sort of death wish.”  
“No-nono I'm just saying its fine. You don't have to act.. weird around me or anything. We can move past it. You weren't in a clear state of mind-“  
“Oh yeah Callum your right. You mesmerised me with your smooth-talking skills and seduced me into kissing you right? I wasn't in my right mind” She said rolling her eyes and scooting away.

“No Rayla, that’s what I'm trying to say. I meant what i said about you earlier. Every word. I just tried to tell you i didn't say it so you’d do...that. I said it to make you feel better. Im not saying that reaction was bad necessarily...just unexpected.”  
She stared at him conflicted  
“Im...im sorry.”  
“You didnt do anything wrong.”  
“But I did. I ruined things between us. Made them...awkward. I don't even know what i was thinking of course you wouldn't feel that way about me I’m an elf your a human. You very obviously like Claudia and even though she betrayed you, I dont know i guess your love for her can survive a lot-“

“Wait a second.” He looked at her bewildered. “You think i reacted how i did because im in love with Claudia?” She nodded. “Uh...Rayla were you not there when she tried to kill you when you went down to save that dragon a few days ago. That ship has sailed a long time ago. Its not that I just... i guess i need a little time to think this through. Just for the meantime. Are we okay? I don't want you mad at me for the rest of this mission. I like being your friend for the time-being even if I'm not sure about anything beyond that yet.”

She nodded as he pulled her in for a hug. She buried her face into his neck and sighed.  
“Thank the gods I was really worried i screwed that one up there.”  
He pulled away to look her in the eyes. “You could never have. Your my best friend too by the way. I don't think i ever had a chance to say that back to you after the whole Sol Regem situation.”  
She chuckled and punched him playfully on the arm.  
“Good, now how about we get some rest. We need to get up as soon as the suns out to go find Zym. We have a long day ahead of us.”  
“Deal”

The settled into their separate blankets bringing them a little closer together this time. As Rayla was dozing off she heard Callum whisper, “Just for the record Rayla. I like you a lot better than i ever liked Claudia.” And with that she smiled into her pillow and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
